1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different types of hydraulic machines that can be used to convert mechanical energy into fluid energy and vice versa. Such machines may be used as a pump in which mechanical energy is converted into a flow of fluid or as a motor in which the energy contained in a flow of fluid is converted into mechanical energy. Some of the more sophisticated hydraulic machines are variable capacity machines, particularly those that utilize an inclined plate to convert rotation into an axial displacement of pistons or vice versa.
Such machines are commonly referred to as swashplate pumps or motors and have the attribute that they can handle fluid under relatively high pressure and over significant range of flows. A particular advantage of such machines is the ability to adjust the capacity of the machine to compensate for different conditions imposed upon it.
The swashplate machines are, however, relatively complex mechanically with rotating and reciprocating components that must be manufactured to withstand large hydraulic and mechanical forces. These constraints lead to a reduction in the efficiency due to mechanical and hydraulic losses, a reduced control resolution due to the mechanical inefficiencies and the required size and mass of the components and a relatively expensive machine due to the manufacturing complexity.
In use as a variable capacity machine the swashplate is modulated to achieve a desired movement of component of a machine, either a position, rate of movement or applied force.
The movement of the swashplate is usually controlled by a valve supplying fluid to an actuator that acts through a compression spring on the swashplate. Control signals for the valve are generated from a set controller and a feedback, typically provided by a sensed parameter. In its simplest form the feedback may be provided by the operator who simply opens and closes the valve to achieve the desired movement or positioning of the component. More sophisticated controls however sense preselected parameters and provide feedback signals to a valve controller. The valve controller may be mechanical, hydraulic but more usually electronic to offer greater versatility in the control functions to be performed.
The control of the swashplate is determined to a large extent by the response of the system to changes of the sensed parameter. In order for effective response to be obtained, the valve must be able to supply the actuators controlling the swashplate with fluid under pressure at all times. At the same time, however, the pressure of fluid delivered by or to the machine may vary and accordingly a source of pressure at optimum conditions may not be available. The common technique to provide pressurized fluid is to use a separate charge pump but this is expensive and inefficient.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above disadvantages.